Martha's last day in Smallville
by Saeshmea
Summary: A romantic Mionel Fic about the goodbye between Martha and Lionel. How would they finish their relationship?


The day Martha left Smallville

**The day Martha left Smallville**

Martha woke up that day a little scared... she had to take an airplane that afternoon and she had dream that the plane crash before arrive to Washington. She got up and opened the window... It was a really sunny day, she should feel happy, but she didn't, she felt really sad of leaving Smallville and the Farm, which had been her home since the day she left her parents' in Metropolis... she wanted to stay there... and look after her son every day like she used to... she didn't want to be so far from him... and from Lionel.  
She sat on the bed, with her look lost, remembering each moment she spent with Lionel... she remembered how he helped her after Jonathan's death, she remembered how he encouraged her to accept the senator position, how he offered his life for hers, how he was warried for her on the dark thursday, how he almost kiss her on thanksgiving dinner... "Why? Why he haven't kiss me then?" she thought "Why? Why I was too much sceared for accept that I have fall in love with him, that day?" She yearned and then she started to pack.

. . .

Lionel woke up that day thinking on Martha. "She's leaving today... you can't let her leaving without telling your feelings, Lionel" He thought "No, no... I can't tell them now... I will sceared her... I will just go there to say her goodbye, to wish her a good travel... nothing else... I can't give her any reason to stay here, she deserved that position in Washington..." That was Lionel's fighting that day.

. . .

Martha had invited all the kent's friends to lunch, she wanted to say goodbye to everybody because all thouse years all of them have been part of the kent's family too. So Lana, Chloe and Lois came early and helped her to cook.  
- We will really miss you, Mrs. Kent - said Lois.  
- You have been as a mother for the three of us - said Chloe.  
- Thank you girls - said Martha with a smile, but she seemed so sad.  
- Is anything wrong, Mrs Kent? - asked Lana.  
- No, all's fine - said Martha - ... it's just that... I also invited Lionel and he...  
- He's just being a little late, don't worry. - said Lois.  
Martha anwers with a smile.

They were sitting on the table almost starting to eat, and Lionel hadn't appeared yet.  
- Maybe something happened to him, I will call him.  
- Mum. It's your last day here, I'm sure Lionel is fine, maybe he doesn't want to come.  
- I can't belive that.  
Martha called Lionel, but his secretary told her that he wasn't able.

. . .

Nothing had happened to him, he was in his office feeling guilty for not going to Martha's last lunch, but he couldn't, because he didn't feel himself ablte to say goodbye to the woman he loved.  
He was sitting on his desk, with his head on his hands, and he had asked his secretary to not let anybody to go in.

. . .

Martha didn't eat too much, she wasn't hungry... she apologized herself to everybody and went to her room. She let her body fall down on the floor, at one of her room's corners, and sitting there she started to cry. "Why you don't want to see me today, Lionel? I really wanted to speak to you"  
When she get a little calm she stood up, took a paper and start writting.

She had to be at the airport at 7p.m. It was 4.40p.m. when she arrived to Lionel's office.  
- Mr. Luthor is not able to see anybody at this moment. - said his secretary watching at Martha's wet eyes.  
- It doesn't matter. I came to give this to him. - Martha left an envelope on the girls desk and left.

. . .

Lionel still sitting on his desk when his secretary came in.  
- Mrs Kent have just came, Mr Luthor. She gave me this for you.  
Lionel took the envelope and when the girl have left he opened it ant read the letter.

_Lionel,  
I can't understand why you didn't come to the farm today. I really needed to see you before going to Washington because you will one of the things I will miss the most.  
This morning I have remembered all the moments we've spent toghether... and I could see in them that you love me... that's why I had decided to tell you my feelings today, but you didn't come.  
I would like to be able to come back to the past, because I would like to change one of that moment... I would like myself hadn't been sceared of my own feelings the thanksgiving day, because if I had had enought courage I had told you that I already knew what was between us... it was LOVE!! Yes, we were in love and I couldn't accept because Jonathan's death was very recently then... but now, now that I see that I'm going far from you I find out that I love you, Lionel, and I would like to not lose you..._

Yours forever,  
Martha K.

There was tears marks on the paper... she had been crying.  
Lionel inmediatly went out from his office.  
- When did she leave?  
- Five or ten minutes ago, Mr Luthor. - said his secratary.  
Lionel run. Run as far as he could.

. . .

Martha was searching her car key in her bag when she listened somebody shouthing her name.  
- Martha! Martha wait, please!  
She turned round. It was Lionel, running, he had her letter on his hand. Martha went in the car and drove to the exit. Lionel shouted louder.  
- Martha! Please, don't leave, wait!  
Finally she came back and opened the door to Lionel. He went in and then they left the parkcar.  
- Where are we going? - asked Lionel. But Martha didn't say anything - Ok. I understand you, you have enought resons to be really upset with me, but I couldn't say goodbye to you, I really didn't want it... because I felt as I was losing you forever... but I read the letter... and... I love you too... I love Martha! I have always loved you, and I still loving you.  
They had arrived to the Metropolis outkirts. Martha left the road and stop the car somewhere. There was nobody there.  
- Repeat it. - she said.  
- You have enought reasons to...  
- No. Not that. - she was watching at his eyes.  
- I love you.  
Martha went out. Lionel too. They met in the front of the car. Lionel wanted to hug her but she slap him.  
- Hey! What's going on you?  
- You can't do that to me! - she shouted while she hitted his chest - you can't! - then she felt faint and started to cry.  
Lionel hugged her strongly and calmed her careesing her hair. When she was calmed they sat on the car's hood.  
- I'm flying to Washington in a few hours... what have I to do now?  
- But it was you who write that note to me...  
- I know, but I... I didn't imagine that... I wasn't prepeared to these feelings...  
- Which feelings?  
- This love I feel towards you as strong, that confusion in my mind about what I should do now...  
- You have to go to Washington.  
- But I don't want to forget that I love you... I want to love you, and I want you to love me, too, all the time.  
- Martha, do you want to go to Washington?  
- I do. But...  
- No, here there's no "but". If you want to go to Washington, you should go, because that's what I want for you, too.  
- You don't want me to stay - she was crying.  
- Sure! Of course I do! There's anything else in that world that I wish more than have you next to me all the time... but the second thing I wish the most is you happiness, and that's not here.  
- No, no... I will be very happy near you, I can feel this.  
They were in silence some time.  
- How can you be as sure that we can be happy toghether?  
- Because I have always felt happy and save next to you, why have that to change?  
- Because love changes all... - said him  
- It does, but always for better... Lionel I love you, and you love me... what's wrong?  
- (he laught) I have never been considered a good person... I find that all this is too nice for me...  
Martha smiled, took Lionel's chin and took his face close to hers, and when their lips where almost touching each other, she kissed him softly... and he answered that kiss with another more pationatly... It was like if the kiss had done him to find out that all that was real and not a dream.

After that kiss from Lionel with so much pation and love Martha get really full of love... she was really hot. She undid her blouse.  
- What are you doing? - he asked.  
- We haven't too much time, just love me.  
And he did so. He put out his trousers and she rolled up her skirt. They loved eachother right ther, on the car's hood, somewhere of the Metropolis outkirts.

After her pation moment, driving back...  
- Ask me to stay and I will stay... - said Martha.  
- I can't do that, Martha.  
- Do you mean that you want to end our relationship the same day it have start?  
- No, I'm not... I mean that I will start to do more business travels to Washington... - he smiled, she too, and they kissed.

. . .

They said to meet again at the airport before Martha left, but Lionel was late again and Martha started to thought that he had change his mind.  
She was boarding when he arrived.  
- Wait, wait, martha, please, wait!  
- What's wrong on you? You're being too late!  
Lionel couldn't breath, so he couldn't say anything, he just stretched his hand to Martha...  
- Oh my god!  
He had a ring on his hand, and he was giving it to Martha. She couldn't belive it.  
- It doesn't mean that you have to marry me one day... - said Lionel - it just mean that I will love you wherever you are.  
Martha hugged him very hard and kissed him.  
- Oh Lionel! I love you, I love you so much and I will miss you more than anything.

She was crying when whe boarded the airplain, and he wait at the airport until the plain disappeared on the sky.  
"I will ever love you, Martha Kent" he whispered before leaving the airport.

THE END


End file.
